Any Ideas?
by LOVEPurururun
Summary: CHARACTER REQUEST SERIES! One-shots featuring an OC paired with a character of your choice! PM me for any requests. First up, Okita Souji! More information on the series inside. I hope you like them!
1. What I Desire

_**(A/N)- HIYA! XD**_

_**I am officially forming a character x OC request series! I am going to kick off with a favorite character of mine, the smexy Okita Souji! PM me with any request you have and I will write a one-shot on your favorite character paired with an OC. AU or regular universe! Sorry guys but I hate Chizuru.**_

_**-Enjoy!**_

_**First up Okita Souji!**_

What I Desire

"Souji-Sempai!"

I stare dazedly at the clouds outside. A gleam of sunlight reflects off the translucent windows. Everything is silent until the doors burst open with a loud bang. There she stands in the doorway. Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed as she glares directly at me. She breathes in heavily as if she's been running all over the school campus. Brushing stray strands of silky dark brown hair out of her face as she strides towards me heatedly, her shoes squeaking against the marble floor.

"You didn't show up for studying! Again!" She yells prodding her finger at my chest in an accusing manner.

"Ah. I must have forgotten." I answer nonchalantly which makes her cheeks puff out into her typical adorable pout. Sighing agitatedly she mutters something about _"no respect"_ and pulls out a chair settling herself down. Arranging the textbooks and pencils in an organized fashion she sighs and glances up to look at me.

"You have to be more responsible Sempai." I groan inwardly as she begins to lecture me on my lack of attendance. "If you didn't skip school that often, you wouldn't have to take tutoring lessons from a freshman. Though I am taking all advanced classes." She concludes with a smug grin. Shifting her weight to her left elbow propped up against the desk, she twirls a mechanical pencil with her fingers dully.

"We might as well start now." She opens up the thick textbook to an early chapter, about algebraic equations that somehow always seem to bore me to death. Figuratively of course.

Watching her is always more interesting. The way she brushes her bangs to the side as she reads aloud. How her full, pink lips curve upward into a smile as she gets more in depth with the subject. When she stops and furrows her brow when she stumbles upon something unfamiliar, and gets confused. Then, when it finally makes sense she beams widely and scribbles the answer into her notebook as she giggles happily about her accomplishment.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear her call out my name.

"Souji-Sempai, are you even listening to me?" I smile at her, a carefree expression plastered onto my face. "If I said no would you be angry?" She groans and throws her hands into the air exasperatedly. Breathing out loudly she stands up from the chair she had settled into earlier.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" She asks tiredly. I drum my fingers on the desk repetitively.

"I wouldn't really say I'm enjoying it- though that would be a lie. But I'd have to kill you if you didn't make this time worthwhile."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" She ponders aloud. I grab ahold of her hand and pull her into my embrace. Wrapping my arms around her I sense that her heartbeat is rising faster than ever.

_"She is so easy to read."_

"W-What are you-" she begins to ask though I interrupt her question.

"Because I'm too busy looking at you."

Her eyes and mine lock and she blushes even harder with every second that her hand is in mine. The deep blue eyes that always narrow at me are now widened in shock.

She wriggles out of my grip and backs up quickly.

"Stop saying p-pointless things like that!" She crouches on the ground to begin and pick up the scattered papers that fell out of her grasp. She mumbles to herself angrily and I can't help but ask so I can see her reaction,

"Are you mad at me?~"

"No! I'm _really_ enjoying this!" She says sarcastically with a hint of malice in her tone. Her chair is now faced in the opposite direction as she begins to work on her own tasks.

"Whatever happened to tutoring?"

I never really have any intention of actually working but somehow she's managed to stick a pencil in my hand and a textbook right in front of me again. I yearn to see what cute expression she has on her face right now. Though sometimes I just want her to smile at me.

_Why won't you look at me?_

_Can't you turn around so I can see your face?_

_Those cute expressions you make drive me crazy._

_I want you only._

Everyday those same thoughts and questions run throughout my mind. Never before have I ever wanted anything this bad. Never before did I ever want to be with someone this bad. I would never admit it though. That's why I would get her to say it first.

She notices me zoning out and turns her chair back around and glares at me. The usual scowl on her face. I long to see the smile that she shows others. The smile she never shows me.

"Are you even trying?" She questions. Not like she hasn't yet noticed my lack of enthusiasm for schoolwork.

"Hm... I'll have to think about that for a while." I smile brightly at her and she sighs again. I wish she would be happy. Though I choose to deny it, I know I'm the one causing her most of the frustration.

"Well, if you pass the upcoming exams then you'll be rid of me forever. Hopefully that's given you newfound confidence." She says dryly and continues to work.

I narrow my eyes at her statement."

_"Idiot! The only reason I'm here is for you!"_ I want to say those words aloud but I guess that'd be too straightforward.

_"Ah. I really have no luck~"_

"What is it that you're thinking about Souji-Sempai?"

I glance toward her confusedly. She stands from her seat and rests her hands upon her hips.

"What are you always thinking? Since you're never paying any attention to the lessons." She shifts her body in my direction. "I'm kind of curious."

"So you're curious about what I'm thinking?" I ask mildly interested.

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

I smile devilishly, and stride slowly towards her petite figure.

"Do you really want to know?" I question.

"Didn't I just say yes?" She repeats crossing her arms.

"Well it's pretty simple."

"Really?" She seems fairly surprised at the fact. "What is it?" At that moment I shove her up against the plaster wall. Her breathing is matched with mine and her lips are just centimeters away. "You." I whisper harshly into her ear.

"!" Her eyes grow big in surprise and an unimaginable shade of red makes its way upon her cheeks. She shivers as I trace my fingertips across her face, brushing the chestnut brown locks to the side of her face.

"_Oh! Nice reaction!"_

"S-Souji-Sempai?" Her voice quivers as she stutters my name.

"Such a naive little girl." I tease and she frowns.

"Don't call me little."

"Why are you so cute?" I ask rhetorically.

"Why?! Well- I, um- you-know." She blushes even harder and taps her fingers together while lowering her head. Though she puts up a tough front, she gets tongue-tied so easily at the slightest remark. It makes me smile the way she cutely stumbles over her words.

It's silent for a minute before she speaks up.

"It's irritating." She mutters twiddling her fingers nervously. I raise my eyebrows at her statement.

"It's irritating when I try and say something to you but it comes out wrong." She clenches her fists in frustration and closes her eyes shut as she continues to ramble on and on.

"Why is when I'm with you, I can't breathe? My chest starts to ache when I see you with someone else. When you touch me I freeze, but feel so warm inside. I want to tell you those words but it never comes out right and I-!" She continues to sputter out nonsense and I silence her as I plant my lips on hers. The soft sweet lips that I had wanted for so long. I cup her cheeks in my hand and she subconsciously wraps her hands around my neck. She stands on her toes because of her short stature. I reluctantly pull away and she gasps for air and exhales shakily. The atmosphere is no longer tense and we stand in place trying to catch our breath.

"And what would those words be?" I question with a smirk. Her big blue eyes glance up at me, and her cheeks are rosy red. Biting her lip and looking down at her shoes she nervously avoids eye contact with me and gulps loudly as she spits out those three words.

"I love you."

I start to laugh and look down at her scowling figure. She puffs out her cheeks in a pout once more and I can't resist kissing her again.

"You know you look so cute like that." She blushes once more and turns away from me.

"Do you really mean that? T-That I'm cute?" The way she discloses those her real thoughts make me want embrace her tighter than ever.

"Who knows~"

"Souji-Sempai!" She says in a whining tone.

"If you weren't cute, then would I have agreed to after school tutoring lessons?"

"N-No." She doesn't lift up her head until I pull her closer into my arms.

"Good answer. If you had said something incorrect I might've had to kill you."

_**So what do you guys think? I would really appreciate your thoughts. Please PM me for any requests and I will happily type it up for you! And if you have any details to come along with those requests PM those too. Not all of these will be in the Hakuouki character's point of view.**_

_**P.S~ with every 3 reviews I will upload a new chapter. Don't hate me! D:**_

_**Till next time!**_


	2. Insanity

_**A/N) - HI GUYS! XD**_

_**I got two reviews only a couple of hours after I posted. Haix... I so happy~! This next chapter will be with the very muscular Sano-San!**_

_**Thank you Ainhoa11 and Ryuketsu no Hana for your requests.**_

_**I really hope you like it!**_

Insanity

The sound of thunder echoed in the empty corridors of the school. The clear weather outside completely contrasted from the sounds I was hearing. Dark clouds had begun to form in the distance. I quickened my pace with the papers that had yet to be filed.

"Are you done yet?" I glared at the figure that sat on the desk across from me.

"Don't sit on that!" I winced at how the desk creaked under his muscular stature.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out. I sighed and pushed up the glasses that sat upon the bridge of my nose.

The moment I uttered the words _"not yet"_ he began to groan childishly.

"But this is so boring!"

"Then go home." I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Don't wanna. Too much work." He waved his hand dismissively. I nearly broke the pen clutched tightly in my hand. I'd have to schedule "give Sano a beating" for later.

I continued to set the proper tests and assignments in the files they were supposed to be set in. I tried not to make eye contact with the unblinking male that had turned his chair around and begun to stare at me.

"You know-"

I flinched at the sound of his voice. It had been silent for a while before he finally spoke up.

"W-What?" I asked. The atmosphere was tense as I waited for him to speak.

"I wonder what you look like without glasses." He thought aloud.

"Without glasses?"

"Take them off."

"Wha-?"

"Just take them off for a sec." He pushed. And, being _"me"_ I immediately refused.

"No! W-Why?"

"Come on, just do it!" He stood up suddenly knocking over his chair.

"No! Why should I have to-!" He took my forearm and yanked me against his chest. A blush burns my cheeks as his eyes lock with mine. I avert his gaze and my eyes dart around the room for something else to look at. Slowly he removed the glasses and his auburn eyes widen. He pushes me away lightly and turns away from me.

"W-What?" I question.

"I-It's nothing."

"Well it has to be something." I state. Inside I feel confused. It's rare to hear the overly confident Harada Sanosuke stutter.

"Whatever. J-Just put your glasses back on!"

I begin to get angry at his sudden bipolar antics.

"What the hell is up with you? First you tell me take them off then you say put them back on? Make up your mind!" I exhale loudly.

He doesn't reply after my large outburst.

"Hey. Turn around."

"Did you put your glasses back on? "He asks.

I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"Yes. I did." I lie through my teeth. He swiftly turns around and blushes furiously at the fact that I still haven't fixed the black frames upon my face.

"Liar! You said you put them back on!" He turns in the opposite direction once more.

I'm stunned by his reaction. I never thought that one day I would see him blush. For some reason I can't stop myself from smiling.

"That's what you get."

After that I started to continue my work yet again. Sano sat in his chair quietly which was unlike him. I didn't pay it any attention though. Soon I got up to use the bathroom and entered the ladies room across the hall. While washing my hands I looked up at my own reflection.

Same black hair, same crimson eyes, same... _glasses_. I carefully remove the black oval shaped frames and set them carefully on the edge of the sink.

"What is it that makes me so different when I take these off?" I exited the ladies room and stalked back to the classroom. I completely forgot about my glasses.

Before I knew it the skies that had been a mix of yellow and a rosy pink was now pitch black. The wind had picked up and had started to blow some of the empty files around. I quickly closed the window shut and gathered up my things.

"Sano are you ready to-" Out of the corner of my eye, I see him snoring lightly in his chair.

I tip toe over to his sleeping form and crouch down.

"Oi. You can't sleep here. We have to go home stupid." There's no response. I sigh and leave my umbrella on the wooden desk and begin to make my way out of the school. The rain pours down hardly and I can barely make out the street light that stands outside the school.

I step out into the rain and feel the clear liquid seep through my uniform quickly. I hold my backpack to my chest tightly and walk through the rain at a quick place, trying to get home as soon as possible.

Swiftly a sturdy arm grabs ahold of my waist and pulls me against his chest. My soaking wet clothes cause water to seep into his dry ones.

"What kind of girl leaves her umbrella for a guy?" I can tell he's angry but it's hard to hear what he's saying when his breathing is so heavy.

"Sorry." It's all I can manage when his body is so close to mine.

He starts to pull my glasses from out of his pocket but I push his hand away.

"Do I really look that strange without them?"

With the burning sensation in my eyes, I can't really decipher whether its rain or salty tears streaming down my face. I wait for him to say _"yes"_ or _"of course"_ but all that comes is a sweet kiss placed upon my lips.

The umbrella by that time is already rolling across the wet concrete.

He pulls away and smirks at my red stained cheeks.

"I see you've fallen for charms. No?" Inwardly I groan at how egotistic he can be.

"I-In your dreams. It's just the cold!" And of course being _"myself"_ I deny it.

He kisses me again and takes my hands in his.

"You really drive me insane you know that?"

"You're lucky I love you or I would already be suicidal by now." I quickly cover my mouth with both hands and laugh nervously.

"Y-You didn't hear that right?"

"Say it again." He orders.

"Huh?"

"Come on just say it!"

"S-Say what?" I pretend as if I have no idea what he might mean.

"I have my means of persuasion." He sets my glasses right beneath his foot and I begin to panic.

"Wait! Those are my only pair!"

"Then say it."

I restate those three words in a mumbling fashion.

"I can't hear you." He begins to put pressure on the glasses with his foot.

"Ok! I love you! Alright? Are you happy now?!"

He plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Not in the slightest."

"Eh?!"

"Just kidding." He picks up the rocking umbrella from the concrete and hangs it over our heads. But by the time he does, the yellow-pinkish glow has returned to the evening sky.

"You're unbelievable." I sigh but I continue to entwine my hand in his.

"I know." He grins widely and we continue to walk home with an umbrella hung over our heads, though the rain had already stopped.

Even in the freezing cold, I always feel warm when he wraps his arms around me. Glasses _on _or _off_.

_**(A/N)- HAHA! Yes! Finished chapter 2 in a day. Beat that haters! Lol. I really hope you guys liked this Sanosuke one-shot and I look forward to any upcoming requests you guys have for me. Please review!**_

_**-Ciao!**_


	3. Darkness

_**ALOHA! XD! I am so sorry for the wait. After thanksgiving I went right back to the most boring place on earth. School. A place of learning? More like hell. LOL. Sorry for the lack of words in this one. I really am not that familiar with this character but I WILL NEVER IGNORE A REQUEST! X3**_

_**This one-shot will be much more dramatic than the others. I hope you all enjoy this and that you will leave a review? PLEASE! XD **_

_**Thank you Sakura Otome for the request! I really hope you like it. Also to allylovesedward, your Kazama oneshot will be coming soon so please continue to read! **_

_**Yamanami Keisuke/ Sannan-San**_

_**Darkness**_

It was a new moon that night to her consent, as she stood in the doorway of the second Vice-Commanding officer of the shinsengumi. It reminded her that everyone had a dark side. The gusty wintry air swept through her silky ebony locks causing a flurry of black to stand out in the descending flakes of snow. The cold air was similar to porcupine pricks on her skin as she hesitantly reached for the door handle. He had changed after he took that water of life. She knocked on the door twice and waited for some sort of response, but all that came was a crashing sound.

His eyes were no longer the same. The warm shade of hazel that would cause goose bumps to arise on her skin, were now a bright crimson.

She threw the wooden tray to the side carelessly, causing the steaming green tea to stain the tatami mat. He writhed in pain ordering her to leave him be. But the girl had never been one to obey orders. She searched the room for the medicine that would subside the suffering, but to no prevail. The silvery gleam of the katana caught her eye and she unsheathed the lethal weapon.

"Don-"

His words were too late. Blood from her palm trickled to the floor seeping into the rough carpeting. At an instant the soft-spoken male had a harsh grip on her palm. The rough movement of his tongue against her skin caused the raven-haired girl to shiver ever so slightly.

"I don't like this."

She exhaled shakily and smiled wearily at him.

"Its fine. See? It wont ever scar." She motioned to the healing wound.

"It still hurts you."

His eyes had returned to its usual hazel shade but were full of anger towards himself. His circular frames rested neatly against the desk he worked at. She lifted a hand to caress his face.

"I already told you, you don't need to worry about me." He lifted his hand to hers squeezing it tightly for comfort, staring directly into her serene chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

She chuckled almost soundlessly. "Because you're still the same man inside, and I will never forget that."

His lips pressed against hers tasted of blood and iron. Hair becoming a snowy white hue once more as he inserted his fangs into her neck, slowly sucking her blood as she bit her lip to conceal the guttural moans that threatened to escape from her lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth once more with the sense of desperation of people drowning in their own gore. He wanted her only.

"I apologize." He mumbled as they parted for quick moment.

"Its fine."

It wasn't fairly romantic the way they held each other for the remainder of that night. But the warmth of their hands enveloped together could melt all the snow that had blanketed over Kyoto that night. _**The night the moon was not present.**_

_**Prologue-**_

Nobody had really known what he had been planning up to that night. When she had finally caught the jest of things, hundreds of _ratetsu_ had already been cut down soaking in their own blood. Hijikata had never been very patient. Especially in the midst of bloodshed. The air was thick, and smelt of deteriorating flesh. She caught him in her peripheral vision lying in the wreckage slowly fading into darkness.

_"I can't see the things that make true happiness I must be blind."_

Her raven black hair matted with sweat and blood, most of it didn't belong to her. She stumbled to his side, her legs not able to function properly at the moment.

His uneven breathing haunted her as she could feel him slipping away with every second they sat there in silence.

_"Make a joke and I will sigh, and she will laugh and I will_

_cry."_

Scarlet flowers stained her shirt, the jacket she attired unable to conceal the deep wounds to her abdomen as she lay down next to him, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Happiness I cannot feel, and love to me is so unreal."_

Her vision became dim as she felt around for his hand. Nothing was there. He was gone; the fate of the ratetsu had finally caught up with him.

_"And as you hear these words telling you my state, I tell you to enjoy life but it's too late."_

Memories of the dignified male flooded her head, his scholarly features, roundly shaped glasses, the way he would say her name. The littlest things he did would always catch her attention.

_"Can you help me feel love? Cause I'm not made of steel."_

As she closed her eyes for the final time, she caught a glimpse of world outside.

The moon was not present.

_"See you soon."_

And just like, that her world faded. Like the moon had been, _that one night_.

_**Well there you have it people of earth, or whatever planet you guys live on. I hope you guys liked the change of atmosphere in this oneshot, and you will leave a review. Your opinions about this series are very important to me! I hope Sannan wasn't OOC to you guys. Like I said, I really am not that familiar with his type of character. Mischievous guys and perverts are my area of expertise! HAHA! Joking~ **_

_**BTW: THIS IS A NO FLAMING ZONE. I may be sadistic, but pain hurts. Lol. **_

_**Till next time~**_

_**-Ciao!**_


End file.
